


Timeless Friends

by ami_ven



Category: Back to the Future (Movies)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6052489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marty and Doc are friends, in every timeline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timeless Friends

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "Great Scott!" ( _Back to the Future_ )

Doc felt a pang every time he watched the boy walk to school. He hadn’t thought to ask time-travelling teenaged Marty how they’d met, and now he was constantly afraid of further damaging the timeline.

Until the twelve-year-old’s skateboard crashed into Doc’s trash cans, and he couldn’t help seeing if Marty was hurt. Their friendship had progressed naturally from there.

“Marty,” said Doc, slowly, after his friend had returned from 1955. “In the original timeline… how did we meet?” 

“Crashed my skateboard outside your house, and you offered to teach me physics,” Marty said, easily. “Why?”

Doc smiled. “No reason.”

THE END


End file.
